No Name So Far!
by Natsumi Salias
Summary: A.U. Highschool Ficcy. Ino is a 16 year old goth girl who's having problems with her mom. Her only comfort is the Sand Siblings. InoKan TemNaru Gaa? Better than it sounds. Please Read and Review. Author Notes are Important here!


It is I! Kuronue's Forbidden Lover! And YES! I changed my penname again. For the last time I swear! I am now Natsumi Salias! But anyway, I was out of my mind with boredom and this just kinda came to mind. The characters will be OOC! You have been warned. There will also be cursing and later in the story, some type of "stuff" that I will tell you about as soon as I figure out what it is. XD. the main characters will switch off. Make sure you read the bottom Authors note because it will have a lot of important stuff kays? Thankies!

'_Thoughts'_

"Spoken words"

**Flashbacks**

'_**Shirt sayings'**_

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…..-cries-

* * *

Ino's P.O.V.

'Damn mother….Why must she constantly stick her nose where it's not wanted? If I wanted her opinion on who I should date, I'll ask for it! I mean, C'mon, What's so bad about Kan-kuro?' I thought in frustration as I walked down the street. I was heading to meet up with my boyfriend and a couple friends. It was Saturday morning and we were headed to the mall. That morning hadn't started out in the best way either….

**Flashback **

**Normal P.O.V**

**Ino walked down the stairs and headed towards the front door. She was wearing a Black tank top that said _"Anyone who told you to be yourself gave you bad advice"_ In purple bold. She was wearing a pair of Purple _Tripp_ Pants with black stitching. Her nails were Black with Purple dots. She had on a pair of black high heel boots that went up all the way to her knees, even though you couldn't tell because of the pants. Her Black eyeliner brought out her now purple eyes. She had gotten Contacts with the rest of her group a week before school started. She had on a Black Spike bracelet on her right wrist that she had gotten from her boyfriend Kan-kuro a Month ago. Her Blonde hair with black streaks was in a high pony tail and swung behind her as she tried to leave the house quickly before her mother caught her. Unfortunately, Luck was not on Ino's side today. As she was about to open her front door, She heard a throat clear. She stiffened and turned around to see the blazing glare of her mother.**

**"Hehe…Hi mom!" Ino tried to sound innocent. Her mother was not amused.**

**"What the hell are you wearing?!" Her mother demanded.**

**"Clothes, make-up, and accessories?" Ino said in a clueless voice.**

**"Don't play stupid with me! Where are you trying to sneak off to?! Going to see that….THING again?" Her mother snarled. Ino glared daggers at her mother.**

**"Don't you EVER call Kan-kuro a THING again. You don't know shit about him!"**

**"All I need to know is that he's dangerous! Why can't you date someone like Sasuke Uchiha? He's respectable and doesn't dress like a freak" Her mother had hearts in her eyes as she spoke of the boy she wanted her daughter to marry. He had the type of power and wealth that would be perfect for her to take and use against her ex husband.**

**"Tachi Yamanaka….I hate you. You're nothing but a Gold digger. When I get back, I'm packing my stuff and Going to dad's. At least he acts like he cares about me." Ino flipped her mom off and stormed out of the house leaving her mother speechless.**

**End flashback.**

Normal POV

Ino was practically red with anger as she approached the small house where her boyfriend and his brother and sister lived. She took out her key and unlocked the door before heading to Temari's room on the second floor. Ino just walked in without even knocking. She sighed in relief as she saw her close friend sitting at her desk trying to brush out her blonde hair. Temari smirked as she saw Ino enter but quickly lost her smirk as she saw her face.

"Tachi bitching about Kan-kuro again?" She asked annoyed

"Does she do anything else?" Ino asked shaking with agitation

"Well, come do my hair and we'll drag the boys' outta bed and get them ready to go to the mall." Temari smiled cockily at Ino threw the mirror. Ino returned the look.

"Sounds like fun Tem-chan." Ino replied before grabbing a brush and 2 ponytail holders. She quickly brushed Temari's hair and placed them in two pigtails that were cute, but boyish in a way that only Temari could pull off with Ino's help.

"Thanks. Ok, before we attack the guys, how do I look?" Temari asked. She was wearing a long sleeve black fishnet shirt with a black tee-shirt that said **_"Stop pissin me off assholes!"_ **on the front in hot pink. On the back it said _**"I'm running out of places to hide the bodies"** _also in hot pink. She was also wearing Tripp pants, but her's were black with Hot Pink stitching. Her nails were Black with hot pink dots. Temari had Black eyeliner on with her Hot Pink contacts on.

"Sexy. I like the Pants. Did you just get them?" Ino asked.

"Nah. Gaara and Kan-kuro got them for my birthday. I just felt like wearing them today." Ino shrugged at Temari's answer

"Makes sense I guess. Now let's go have some fun." Ino smirked and the two girls snuck out of Temari's room and into Kan-kuro's room.

"Ok…On the count of 3." Ino whispered.

"1…." Temari whispered back

"2…." Ino said a bit louder

"3!" The girls shouted and pounced on Kan-kuro. Kan-kuro shot up and fell off the bed. Ino and Temari fell off the bed laughing at Kan-kuro who was spazzing trying to figure out what was going on. When he noticed that his sister and his girlfriend were on the floor laughing, he huffed and threw his pillows and blanket at them before getting up and going to his closet to pull out some clothes and went into the bathroom.

The girls, Satisfied that they woke Kan-kuro up, went to go get Gaara. Gaara as predicted, was awake and waiting for them.

"Can you two be any louder when waking him up?" Gaara questioned.

"Oh yes we can….wanna see?" Ino snickered. Temari snickered along. Gaara just rolled his eyes.

"Why me?" Gaara looked up at his ceiling and questioned. All of a sudden, Temari and Ino appeared on either side of him looking up at the ceiling.

"Who ya talkin to Gaara?" Temari questioned like a little kid. Gaara just rolled his eyes.

"What do you two want?" He sighed already knowing the answer.

"We want our ride outta your room and into the living room." Ino said matter of factly. Temari nodded her head in agreement. Gaara just placed his head into his left hand. With his right, he made a movement at his gourd before the cork popped off and his sand came over and lifted the girls up gently before giving them a ride threw the house, down the stairs, past the kitchen, and into the living room where it softly placed them on the couch. Ino being the weird one she is, started petting the sand.

"Ino, why are you petting the sand?" Temari asked sweatdroping.

"Cause its sexy!" Ino said in a hyper childish voice.

"I thought I was sexy!" Kan-kuro said in a voice that made it seem as though he was pouting. He was walking down the stairs in a pair of Black Tripp pants with Red stitching. He had on a Black Wife beater with the words **_'spooning leads to forking' _**in bold red letters. He wasn't wearing his hood, so his now black hair was messy and untidy. If you looked closely at the roots of his hair, you could see his natural hair color of light brown. He had in Blood Red Contacts which made him look slightly demonic. He stood at the bottom of the stairs grinning at the girls.

"Nice shirt" Ino snickered.

"Yeah I know….Temari picked it out" Kan-kuro sighed.

"Hey! Are you saying I have bad taste or something?" Temari said insulted.

"Nothing of the sort!" They both said together. Temari looked at the couple like they were nuts.

"You guys need to stop hanging out so much….Your starting to scare me with all this shit going on. That's the 20th time this week you guys have said the same thing at the same time…."

"You're just jealous cause you and Naruto don't say the same thing at the same time"

"YOU JUST DID IT AGAIN! Stop it before I go insane! And for BOTH of your information's, I'm NOT jealous." Temari huffed. Kan-kuro and Ino just shrugged before she stole a quick kiss.

"Good morning to you too" Kan-kuro grinned.

"Well since I've been here, it's been a good morning."

"Tachi and Ino got into another fight" Temari blurted out.

"Again?" Gaara Frowned as he came down the stairs. Ino jumped

"How the hell do you people do that? You just materialize outta no where! But yes, "mom" and I got into another fight. This time it was about what I'm wearing and the all popular topic of "why are you dating him when you could be dating Sasuke and making us rich". I swear one of these days I will slap her. But it's been decide, I'm moving in with dad. I can't take this anymore. 4 years of this is enough. She's been pressuring me into dating Sasuke since I was 12! I'm 16 and I'm NOT listening to her anymore." Ino declared. Temari started to dance around happily

"Go Ino, Go Ino, It's ya birthday, it's ya birthday." She laughed. "Well, hurry and move in with your dad already. I mean he lives what, 2 houses down?"

"Yeah, that's his place." Ino smiled.

"Ok well, Let's stop by your dad's and let him know that your going to be moving in with him and then let's go to the mall already! Naruto is supposed to meet us there in half an hour!" Temari said, anxious to see her boyfriend.

"Alright, let's get out of here. By the way, nice choice of color Gaara. Plain black is very….Bright!" Ino and Temari snickered.

"Ino…" Gaara started quietly.

"Yes?"

"Bite me"

"Oh Kinky!" Ino cackled as Temari and Gaara sweat dropped. Kan-kuro just shook his head, Put on his combat boots, and lead his girlfriend out of the house. Temari and Gaara put on their boots as well before following after them.

"This should be eventful…" Temari sighed. Gaara just shook his head.

_'Going shopping with Ino, Temari and Naruto….God help the sales clerks.'_ Gaara thought with a wince before locking the house and following after his sister.

* * *

So whatchu guys think? Don't blame me if it's a bit weird. This is what happens when you wake up at 5:30 pm and finish it at 8:00 am. Random shit happens to you. Ok just a Little info on the group. Yes as it describes, the group so far is Goth. Yes even Ino. The most preppy girl in this anime so far. xD But this is AU if you haven't noticed. Everyone is 16 except for the older san sibs. Kan-kuro is 17 and Temari is 18. The colors that they are listed with (ex. Ino: Purple, Temari: Hot pink) Are they're main colors. That color and black are the colors that they will be wearing, use for the rest of the story. Gaara will be wearing just black until my muse spits out a new color. If someone has a suggestion for a color for either Gaara or Naruto, it would be greatly appreciated. Oh, and I need someone to be Gaara's girlfriend. It will either be another character, or an OC. If it's an OC, I will hold a Contest for a single person to be a guest in my story as Gaara's Girlfriend! So start sending me reviews!

Without Author's notes: Roughly 3 Pages long

With Author's Notes: Almost 4 full pages.

-Natsumi


End file.
